


Самый маленький аврор

by Pilot_Key, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilot_Key/pseuds/Pilot_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: История самого ужасного первого рабочего дня. Только не говорите Пятому, а то он может обидеться и засадить Джеймса за бумажную работу.
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Самый маленький аврор

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором Гарри Поттер не является главой аврората

Джеймс нервничал с самого утра. Обычно бесстрашный и готовый ко всему, сегодня он нервно дёргал ногой, постукивая коленом по столу, чем жутко раздражал мать.

— Прекрати стучать, будь любезен. Твои нервы делу не помогут, — бросила через плечо занятая чем-то на кухне Джинни. 

Джеймс поднял мрачный взгляд на мать. Её рыжие волосы были собраны в неаккуратный пучок, поверх простой одежды накинут фартук. 

— Легко сказать, — он повозил ложкой по тарелке с овсянкой. — Это не тебе сегодня встречаться с первым в жизни напарником. Я даже ещё не знаю, с кем буду работать.

Буквально несколько месяцев назад Джеймс окончил курсы авроров и наконец приступал к работе. Первый день работы в штаб-квартире аврората восхищал и ужасал одновременно.

— Тебя вызывают в Министерство? — всклокоченный, как и сын, Гарри Поттер спустился к завтраку. Он был тоже одет в мантию аврора и сжимал в руке рабочий портфель.

— Да, сова пришла на рассвете.

— Как расторопно, — пробурчал Гарри, садясь за стол.

Сколько Джеймс себя помнил, отец всегда ругал Министерство за медлительность. И хотя его подруга Гермиона Грейнджер наводила свои порядки, оставалось столько всего, что ещё требовало её пристального внимания.

— Я всё ещё надеюсь, что ты будешь моим напарником.

— Ты знаешь, что это против правил, — мягко улыбнулся отец. — Но если тебе будет нужен совет, ты знаешь, где мой кабинет.

— Как будто ты в нём часто бываешь, — фыркнула Джинни. — Ешьте быстрее, вам скоро идти.

— Спасибо за завтрак, дорогая.

Джинни наклонилась к Гарри, и они поцеловались.

— Учти, опоздаешь сегодня на матч, будешь спать в гостиной.

— Ни за что не пропущу, — заверил её Гарри, озорно подмигнув сыну. — Мотай на ус, Джеймс. Женщину в доме нужно слушать.

— Попробуй её не послушать, — вздохнул тот в ответ.

С тех пор как он вернулся в их уютный дом в Лондоне, Джеймсу порой казалось, что ему снова двенадцать и мать бдит над каждым его шагом. Как бы он ни волновался, он был рад выйти на работу.

Джинни отхлебнула из чашки с кофе и взглянула на часы — скоро начнётся тренировка. С тех пор, как младший из детей поступил в Хогвартс, она играла в профессиональной команде по квиддичу, «Холихедских гарпиях», знаменитых тем, что в сборную брали исключительно женщин. Сегодня вечером у них должен был состояться матч с «Кенмарскими коршунами», и она решительно была настроена на победу. 

Закончив с завтраком, все поспешили убрать за собой посуду. 

— Увидимся вечером!

Поцеловав мужа и сына в щёку, Джинни подхватила сумку с вещами на одно плечо, блестящую метлу на другое и, выйдя на улицу трансгрессировала, прежде убедившись, что магглы её не видят.

Гарии с Джеймсом воспользовались камином и вышли прямо в холл Министерства, отделанный чёрным мрамором. Джеймс со слабо скрываемой гордостью предъявил дежурному свой пропуск-удостоверение, которое пришло с письмом сегодня утром. Вместе с отцом они прошагали по блестящим плитам мимо роскошного фонтана Магического Братства и втиснулись в забитый лифт. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер, — поздоровался какой-то мужчина. — Это ваш сын? 

— Доброе утро. Да, у Джеймса сегодня первый рабочий день.

— Похвально, юноша. Идёте по стопам отца?

— Можно и так сказать, — неловко ответил Джеймс.

К счастью, незнакомец почти сразу вышел, а Джеймс с отцом добрались до второго уровня. 

— Я в кабинет. Найдёшь дорогу сам?

— Конечно.

— Вот и славно. Удачи, — Гарри потрепал сына по плечу и ушёл направо вдоль по коридору.

Он не успел дойти до кабинета, как к нему подлетело несколько бумажных самолётиков и, бестолково тычась в плечи и голову, проследовали за ним, пока он не скрылся за поворотом.

Собрав всю свою смелость в кулак, Джеймс поправил галстук, взял за кожаную лямку сумку, одетую через плечо, и пошёл вдоль по коридору в обратную от отца сторону.

На банкетке напротив кабинета главы аврората сидел мальчик тринадцати лет и читал газету. В шортах, рубашке с галстуком и строгом сером пиджаке он выглядел так, будто сбежал с уроков и теперь ожидал выговора у кабинета директора. Мальчик нервно подтянул сползающие чёрные гольфы, и только тогда Джеймс заметил, что в ногах у него стоял объёмный портфель, такой же, как у его отца, только намного потрёпаннее. 

Мальчик, видимо, почувствовал, что Джеймс на него пялится, поднял голову и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— На что уставился?

Джеймс мысленно улыбнулся серьёзности парнишки. Ох уж эти дети.

— Прости, я удивился. Нечасто увидишь ребёнка в Министерстве. Ты пришёл с отцом? 

Парнишка закатил глаза и закрылся газетой. Джеймс посчитал это ответом и сел рядом, уложив сумку на колени.

— Веришь или нет, у меня сегодня первый рабочий день.

— Не может быть, — иронично хмыкнул мальчик.

— А почему ты здесь сидишь? Ты сын главы? — Джеймс всегда много болтал, когда волновался, и в Хогвартсе за это постоянно получал замечания от преподавателей.

— Глава мне в сыновья годится, — проворчал тот в ответ.

Младший Поттер недоумённо нахмурился, но не стал ничего говорить. Странный мальчик. Джеймс покосился на газету, которую тот держал. «Ежедневный пророк». Немного вытянув шею, он увидел, что мальчик читает страницы, посвящённые преступлениям, случившимся недавно.

— А ты не маловат, чтобы читать такое? 

Тот агрессивно встряхнул газету так, что Джеймс получил по носу краем страницы. 

— А ты не староват, чтобы приставать к детям? 

— Грубить взрослым нехорошо.

Мальчик оторвался от чтения и поднял на Джеймса полный насмешки взгляд тёмных глаз.

— Это ты-то взрослый? Не смеши.

— Ах ты!..

Дверь кабинета с табличкой «Глава аврората Ричард Шмидт» открылась, и оттуда вышла молодая ведьма в строгом брючном костюме.

— Мистер Поттер? Главный аврор Шмидт готов вас принять, проходите. 

Джеймс тут же закрыл рот и поднялся с банкетки. Вспотевшими ладонями поправив пиджак, он мысленно готовился предстать перед боссом.

— Нэнси, ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь, впрочем, как и всегда, — очаровательно улыбнулся мальчик волшебнице, с шорохом закрывая газету. 

Улыбка была настолько широкой, что у него проступила ямочка на правой щеке. 

— Не подлизывайся, Харгривз. Тебе тоже туда, — холодно ответила Нэнси и, прижав к груди кипу документов, неспешно двинулась по коридору. 

Мальчик проводил её удаляющуюся фигуру взглядом. 

— Хороша чертовка. Но упёртая! 

Джеймс не нашелся, что на это ответить. Таких странных детей он ещё не встречал. 

— Ну, что встал? Начальник зовёт. 

Заложив газету подмышку, мальчик прошагал в кабинет, и оторопевший Джеймс поспешил за ним, закрывая за собой дверь.

Мистер Шмидт сидел за своим рабочим столом и сосредоточенно писал. Заметив посетителей, он поднял голову и одарил их цепким взглядом, машинально коснувшись роскошных усов на круглом лице. 

— Мистер Поттер, Пятый, проходите, — указал он на два стула напротив стола. 

Пока посетители усаживались, Шмидт дописал, а затем парой взмахов волшебной палочки сложил бумажку в самолётик, и он взмыл вверх, направляясь к адресату. Не вставая, Шмидт открыл самолётику дверь, и тот резво скрылся из виду. 

— Мистер Поттер, мне крайне приятно познакомиться с вами лично. Я наслышан о ваших успехах.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Обычно первое время молодые авроры не покидают штаб-квартиру и работают в офисе. Однако успешным выпускникам вроде вас, мы сразу назначаем напарников. Чем быстрее вы окажетесь в центре событий, тем быстрее поймёте, как у нас всё устроено. Да и ваш отец подал прошение. И, конечно, я не мог ему отказать.

Джеймс напрягся. Чаще всего слава его отца создавала ему, Альбусу и Лили больше проблем, нежели приносила пользы. Начинать свою карьеру с отцовской помощью ему не слишком хотелось. 

— Как и любой отец, он о вас беспокоится, и я прекрасно его понимаю. Поэтому на три месяца вам назначат наставника, с которым вы будете работать над своими первыми делами. Знакомьтесь, Джеймс. Это мистер Харгривз, но мы все зовём его Пятый. Наш лучший и самый уважаемый аврор любезно согласился сопровождать вас эти несколько месяцев. 

— И уже начинает об этом жалеть, — пробормотал Пятый, постукивая пальцами по колену. — Вы обещали мне лучшего выпускника, Ричард, а это какой-то молокосос.

— Ты ещё не видел его в деле, так что не делай поспешных выводов. Поттер, Пятый познакомит вас с отделом. На этом всё, вы можете быть свободны. 

Пятый, не выпуская газеты, встал и прошёл к двери. Шмидт тем временем вытащил из стопки толстую папку и начал раскладывать бумаги на столе. Джеймс, совершенно не понимая, что происходит, смотрел на начальника большими глазами. 

— Извините, сэр, но мой наставник… Ребёнок? 

Шмидт посмотрел на Джеймса. Моргнул. Посмотрел по сторонам, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.

— Ха-ха, настолько привык, что уже даже не замечаю. Пятый у нас попал во време́нную переделку, и с тех пор его телу тринадцать лет. Не обращай внимания, скоро тоже привыкнешь. 

— Да, сэр. Спасибо, — заторможено поблагодарил Джеймс, вспоминая странные слова Пятого в коридоре. 

Услышав приглушённое «Шевелись!», донесшееся от дверей, Джеймс поспешил встать и проследовать за наставником. 

— Да, ещё одно, — Шмидт направил острие пера в чернилах на Пятого. — Харгривз, оставь Нэнси в покое. Я не хочу менять секретаршу только из-за того, что ты её достаёшь.

— Ладно-ладно, — тот примиряюще поднял левую руку вверх. — За мной, мистер «первый рабочий день».

Джеймс, пребывающий в нервном шоке, пошёл за ним. Его душил галстук. Не так он представлял себе первый день в аврорате. 

— Как ты уже знаешь, — начал Пятый, — штаб-квартира делится на несколько отделов: шпионаж и авроры быстрого действования, которых мы зовём офицерами и детективами соответственно. Детективы делятся на несколько секторов. Наш сектор существует автономно, подчиняясь напрямую Ричарду. Уж не знаю, пустил ли ты в ход папины денежки или взгляд ланьих глаз, чтобы тебя сразу рекомендовали для полевых заданий, но, поверь мне, дружок, ты сделал себе только хуже.

— Мистер Харгривз, — возмутился Джеймс, — я добился всего своим трудом! И...

Пятый вдруг остановился как вкопанный и развернулся лицом к Джеймсу, да так, что юный Поттер чуть не улетел носом вперёд.

— Никаких мистеров Харгривзов, понял? Зови меня Пятый.

— Да, сэр, — нервно сглотнул Джеймс. 

Пятый развернулся и пошёл дальше по коридору. 

— Ты застрял со мной, мелкий, а значит, мы будем заниматься самым интересным: расследовать убийства и прочие преступления, в которых была замешана тёмная магия. Отделом детективов заведую я и поэтому являюсь твоим непосредственным боссом. После меня идут старшие детективы, затем — младшие детективы и секретари, и уже после — ты. Улавливаешь? 

— Уже начинаю. 

Пятый открыл самую последнюю дверь в коридоре. Внутри кипела работа. В просторном помещении стояло с десяток рабочих столов, заваленных бумагами. В помещение постоянно влетали и вылетали бумажные самолётики. Два волшебника негромко спорили перед доской с колдографиями. У входа за стойкой Нэнси обменивалась документами с волшебницей-детективом.

— Что, привёл свою новую жертву? 

— Можно и так сказать. 

Выйдя в центр помещения, забравшись с ногами на стол, Пятый привлёк к себе внимание.

— Дамы и господа! У нас новый детектив — мистер Джеймс Поттер. Прошу с любой бумажной работой обращаться к этому молодому человеку. Всем спасибо за внимание! 

Присев на корточки, он спрыгнул со стола и повёл Джеймса в свой кабинет.

— Зачем вы это сделали?

— Понимаешь, с таким ростом сложно привлечь всеобщее внимание. 

— Я не про это.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — ухмыльнулся Пятый, открывая дверь в свой кабинет и приглашая войти. 

Первое, что захватило внимание Джеймса, была огромная пробковая доска в центре кабинета с развешанными на ней колдографиями, вырезками из газет и клочками бумаги со строгим почерком. Всё это было соединено между собой красными и жёлтыми нитями. 

Кроме доски в кабинете стояло несколько шкафов и массивный рабочий стол из тёмного дерева. Положив свой портфель на стол, Пятый раскрыл его и извлёк пачку колдографий. 

— Наше самое большое насущное дело. Не стой, как столб, иди посмотри на снимки.

Отставив портфель под стол, Пятый начал раскладывать перед собой колдографии. На них не было ничего необычного: улицы Лондона, кирпичные здания, какой-то заброшенный парк и покрытый мхом полуразрушенный фонтан. 

— Что это? 

— Наша последняя зацепка. Несколько мест в Лондоне, в которых наблюдается странная активность тёмной магии за последние две недели. Булавки в нижнем ящике, — Пятый взял несколько снимков и с задумчивым лицом осмотрел доску. 

Наклонившись, Джеймс действительно обнаружил коробку с булавками в ящике и с ней в руках присоединился к Пятому. 

— Двое магглов были зверски убиты три дня назад. Судя по нашим уликам, действовала группа из четырёх волшебников. Посмотри сюда. 

Пятый указал пальцем на снимок в центре доски. Сцена, изображенная на колдографии, была не из приятных: двое мужчин, подвешенных на деревянной поперечной балке на какой-то странной веревке. Из-за сломанных шей головы висели под неестественным углом, а изо рта вывалились прикушенные языки противного фиолетового цвета. Лица умерших застыли в ужасных гримасах. Приглядевшись, Джеймс понял, что у каждого вспорот живот, из-за чего под телами натекла большая лужа крови. Ему живо вспомнились коровы на бойне.

— Что за чёрт? 

— Смотри сюда, — Пятый перевёл внимание Джеймса на правый угол доски.

К горлу подступила тошнота. Животы жертв был рассечёны идеально ровно, и на снимке очень четко угадывалось кровавое месиво из оставшихся органов, но, кроме небольших кровавых ошмётков, полость пустовала. Ни желудка, ни печени, ни селезенки. Резко вдохнув, Джеймс перевёл взгляд на увеличенный снимок лиц жертв. И похолодел. То, что он принял за веревку, было ничем иным, как толстой кишкой.

— Это же… Это…

Пятый мрачно кивнул.

— Убийцы выпотрошили своих жертв и подвесили их на собственных кишках. 

Против воли Джеймс представил себе нечеловеческие муки, через которые пришлось пройти несчастным. У него в ушах словно зазвенели их крики боли, мольбы о пощаде. Каким же зверем нужно быть, чтобы заживо вспороть человеку живот, отрезать кишки и затем повесить на них?

— Если ты передумал здесь работать, так и скажи, — как ни в чём ни бывало заметил Пятый прикрепляя новые снимки на доску. 

— Ни за что. 

По правде говоря, Джеймсу стало страшно. Одно дело, когда тебя готовят стать аврором, и ты целыми днями только и делаешь, что зубришь и сражаешься. И совсем другое, когда ты видишь снимки людей, которые когда-то были живы. Они ходили, говорили, возможно, у них были семьи и мечты. Но вот они выпотрошены, словно свиньи, и их страшные безжизненные глаза смотрят на Джеймса с колдографий. Да, Джеймсу стало действительно страшно. И ещё страшнее ему было от мысли, что преступники ещё где-то там и могут так поступить снова. 

— Скажите, что мне делать. Я всё сделаю. 

Был ли это взгляд Джеймса или его решительный и спокойный голос, но Пятый вдруг заинтересовался. 

— Что ж, если ты уверен… Нас ждёт первое полевое задание. Моё первое и главное правило — всегда проверяй всё сам.

Достав волшебную палочку, Пятый произнёс заклинание, и один из шкафов открылся. Он достал из него крупный чёрный чемодан. 

— Эта штука не такая удобная, как маховик времени, зато работает лучше. Сейчас мы с тобой отправимся на место преступления за сутки до преступления. Как тебе такое?

— Но, сэр, я думал, что нельзя путешествовать так далеко в прошлое?

— В аврорате возможно и не такое, — ухмыльнулся Пятый. — Давай руку. 

— Ч-чего?

— Я не кусаюсь. По крайней мере, пока ты меня не взбесил. 

Крепко схватив Джеймса за локоть, взмахом волшебной палочки Пятый распахнул чемодан. Кабинет озарило яркой вспышкой, и Джеймс с Пятым и чемоданом исчезли, будто их и не было. 

***

Домой Джеймс вернулся за полночь. Войдя и тихо притворив за собой дверь, он увидел спины родителей. Гарри и Джинни сидели на диване в гостиной и обеспокоенно ждали. На столике перед ними стояло два пустых бокала и початая бутылка вина — значит, команда Джинни победила. 

— Неужто блудный сын вернулся? — начал вставать с дивана Гарри, да так и застыл на месте.

— Как твой первый день? — обернулась Джинни и тоже застыла. — Мерлин, что произошло? — Джинни приложила руки к губам, в ужасе уставившись на сына. 

— Даже не спрашивайте.

Джеймсу, честно говоря, было не до объяснений. Всё, чего он хотел, это принять горячую ванну и лечь спать. Завтра он должен был быть в офисе к семи утра, и с каждой секундой времени на сон оставалось всё меньше. 

— Кажется, я понравился Пятому. По крайней мере, он сказал, что ждёт меня в офисе. 

— Джейми?

Джеймс опустил взгляд на свою одежду. Рубашка и пиджак были пропитаны кровью, галстук отсутствовал, а из кармана пиджака что-то свисало, капая кровью на пол. Сумка так и осталась лежать на полу кабинета Пятого.

— А, это.

Опустив руку в карман, Джеймс нащупал что-то мягкое и склизкое. С трудом ухватив это, он вынул руку из кармана. В ладони лежало нечто, напоминавшее кусок мяса. 

— Кажется, это печень. Или почка? Кто знает...

С противным влажным звуком он положил находку на столик рядом с винными бокалами и с невозмутимым лицом удалился в ванную. 

На следующее утро Джеймс Поттер был в штабе раньше всех. Приметив его, попивающий кофе Пятый удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Ты всё же пришёл. Я выиграл десять галлеонов! А теперь к делу, у нас новая наводка…

Джеймс Поттер никогда не рассказывал про свой первый рабочий день и работу в целом. И про начальника тоже ничего не говорил. Чревато. С таким боссом и убийство покажутся малиной.


End file.
